


Twice Unjust - playlist

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [11]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Playlist, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Twice Unjust I made a small playlist of 10 songs that fit the themes of the fic that I had in my original notes and I listened to it even when I wasn’t working on it. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twice Unjust - playlist

**Author's Note:**

> For Twice Unjust I made a small playlist of 10 songs that fit the themes of the fic that I had in my original notes and I listened to it even when I wasn’t working on it. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song.

_1\. Maybe by Darren Hayes_  
Maybe you had to get out of here/ Maybe you lost your way down here/ Maybe you've found a shinier star/ A shinier star/ Leaving your heart beating in fragile hands/ And nobody understands/ Maybe you're gone/ Maybe you are finally coming home.

 _2\. Oceans by Evanescence_  
And we never learn/ So we fall down again/ Heaven help me find a way to dream within this nightmare.

 _3\. Undertow by Timbaland featuring The Fray and Esthero_  
I don't wanna talk now/ I don't wanna hear you scream no more/ Want somebody to save me/ Everything I do feels like it’s wrong/ All we do is fall down/ Even though we try to stay afloat/ I swear it’s gonna kill me/ Even though you think it won’t/ So why rock a boat and make waves/ And everything's calm and okay/ So why am I confused if you love me/ Thought this would be smooth sailing.

 _4\. He’s No Hero by Brian McFadden_  
He finds he enters at the bottom of a bottle/ And his life is always fully on a throttle/ And he's slowly turning out just like his father/ And he knows...

 _5\. Hope For The Hopeless by A Fine Frenzy_  
Stitch in your knitted brow/ And you don't know how/ You're gonna get it out/ Crushed under heavy chest/ Trying to catch your breath/ But it always beats you by a step, all right now/ Making the best of it/ Playing the hand you get/ You're not alone in this.

 _6\. Whorses by Biffy Clyro_  
I'll make the brightness yours/ So we can deny who we are/ I Love you but not today/ The darkness fell like a shout/ Am I ready to take that chance?/ Put my faith in someone else?/ Together we stand/ We're at the bottom of the cove/ It looked like rain but, it felt like snow/ Because wherever we stand/ We're at the bottom of the hole/ We'll dig our way out, but we'll still say no.

 _7\. The Big Exit by Editors_  
Once we're out amongst the shadows/ See how much our love glows/ Reflected in shop windows/ I love you as my blood flows/ As the rain ruins my best clothes/ You're a secret only I know.

 _8\. Good Things Don’t Always Come To You by Skunk Anansie_  
Safe mistakes I have made/ Get burnt up inside my head/ Fatal sees but never believes/ The love that it saved wants death.

 _9\. Dead In The Water by Ellie Goulding_  
If I was not myself/ And you were someone else/ I’d say so much to you/ And I would tell the truth/ Cause I can hardly breathe.

 _10\. Bones by Editors_  
In the end all you can hope for/ Is the love you felt to equal the pain you've gone through.


End file.
